


Outcasts don't cry on the Elusive Sanctuary

by cactus_named_ellen_with_a_pink_flower



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horizon: Zero Dawn Fusion, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Major Character Injury, Other, Rebirth, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_named_ellen_with_a_pink_flower/pseuds/cactus_named_ellen_with_a_pink_flower
Summary: The ancient ruins were always forbidden to enter, the one and only fate awaiting on the other side was to be deemed an Outcast for your - quite natural - curiosity. The Nora were stuck up in old times. You weren't.Little did you know that the key to seeing beyond would appear that eventful day.That key would unlock a path to follow, which would end in either doom or eternal glory.Or perhaps something as mundane as the acceleration of your heart was what this key unlocked truly.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 1





	1. A strange day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 3 am idea and I had fun writing the first chapter.

A gentle hum of droplets echoed within the chamber, spikes arising from the ground, erect towards the ceiling which pointed its spears down to the ground.  
It was slow - seconds - wafting a feel of eternity throughout the tunnels.

They caved in, dense and cold and damp, limiting you to only its claustrophobic walls, sucking you in like the mouth of a big, horrible leech.

Albeit frightening, the curiosity was far too tempting - far greater than the fear of what was at stake for venturing into the ancient ruins of the Old Ones. Welcoming, yet so hostile. It initiated the call of the void, awaiting the fundamental spark to your gas, sitting upon your heart like dust. Heavyweight, dying curiousity, calling you forward to the gates of the ruins. 

And then, you were in. 

First and foremost, it was terrifying. Incomparable to the deadly machines walking the sacred lands. They bathed in the fact of corporeality, snapping jaws and strong legs, long tails that even with one single swish could cut you in half. 

This - no, this was different - it was overwhelming. As if you've found the knowledge deemed unreachable to those whose fear was too big to overcome. This was an opportunity.

One which you didn't know you truly weren't supposed to reach out to. 

One which was supposed to stay hidden. 

Until you were knees deep. The hole kept getting wider, for better or worse, and you slipped in like a shrewd rabbit.

Cold and raw. 

The caves kept sizzling with moisture, disgustingly miasmic. Your leather boots, once squeaky clean, were now damp and dirty, lumps of mud sticking to them up to your rear. 

You ducked behind a tattered counter, feeling for the surface, and snatched away an item of sorts. It seemed like a journal, but the words were incomprehensible. 

There were small drawings of sorts at the sides, but you couldn't make out what kind of doodles they were. One almost looked like a vessel for wine, but it had a long pipe in the middle, blocked by a cork lid.

Your heart hammered against your chest, seemingly refusing to stop at any given moment, every sound forcing you to perk up, alert.

"What is this..?" You mumbled, dusting away a small box, the initials upon it reading a simple L.

When you opened it to inspect the contents, it was naught but a casual ring, with a well kept gem tweaked into it. 

It strangely resembled a nose ring, but it didn't have an opening.

You gathered any trinkets that you could find inside, some less interesting than others - wires, empty bottles.

As you progressed, there was an illuminating light coming from the center of some sort of round room, all shades of purple and blue coming from within. 

Quickly on your feet, you stepped towards it and reached out for the object nestled inside a glassy shell.

It was of triangular shape, a sparkling, blue line coming from the tip to the bottom. An image was rotating next to the shell, an empty human head with the ear accessory being the small triangle. You examined it, placing it on your ear. 

Suddenly, an image appeared, glitchy, violet, and unidentifiable.

"Identification: in process. Please proceed with caution… permission allowed."

Then, it was gone. 

The bunker door infront of you opened, and you peered in, distracting yourself by entering, looking around the room with wide eyes. 

Something in the far corner moved, and you jumped to the opposite end, both of your eyes the size of saucers. 

It was a person, caramel, sunkissed skin with white hair and iris irides. They wore a loose, white shirt and airy, dark pants, their eyes shining in the dark. 

You instinctively grasped your arrow and bow, fight or flight at the ready. 

Something about them seemed ethereal. It was strange.

He squatted down and came closer, one leg infront of the other, crouching on one knee. 

"I won't hurt you," he said, his voice a soft, airy whisp. 

"Why?" You responded back, just above a whisper.

"Why… why would I?" He continued on, a few feet away, and you tensed up, your knuckles whitening on the body of the arrow. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he continued, "don't get many visitors around here." A chuckle eased into the tension.

"You live here?" 

"No. But, I come around often. Do you?"

"No." You pressed yourself farther when he began to crack your facade, and he halted, his hands coming up defensively.

His face paint wasn't familiar to you. It was a gentle, lavender purple, connecting from his temple to in-between his eyes, glittering gold on his cheeks and above his eyebrows in multiple lines. 

Your face paint was… white. It represented the title of the 'Outcast'. Unfairly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, reaching out his hand, golden marks covering a tattoo imprinted wrist. They didn't come off as malicious, rather, you've seen those markings before.

Protection. A three petaled circle.

You tried to shrink into the wall, but once he lingered in place, you finally relaxed against the cold, reaching out your own hand. 

Your fingers circled his wrist, and you tugged him forward to examine, a surprised yelp coming from your harshness. 

The benevolent boy waited, his warm palms sending a shiver through your freezing body. 

Your index finger trailed the lines of his palm, hands surprisingly clean, missing any callouses or scars.

"You don't do any sort of labor? Don't you work?" You asked, squinting at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm more of uh… an oracle." He sweated, a warm smile working its way to his face. 

"What's that? Something like a prophet or something? A priest?" You muttered, glaring at his untouched knuckles. 

He laughed, shaking his head, "Not exactly either, I'm more on the coverage of what's beyond."

"Beyond?" You looked up abruptly, forcing him to stumble, "Beyond- you- you mean, beyond us? The humane?" Your eyes sparkled with curiousity once more, calling for further keen information, leaving you with more questions than necessary.

He offered a sly smile, and you let go of his hand, cheeks growing warm. 

"What's your name?" You stood up, brushing off your knees and putting away your arrow. 

"Interested?" He teased, mischief dancing in his eyes. The young fellow put his hands behind his back, leaning in, "That's o-"

His voice died down under a rumble coming from the ceiling, dusting the both of you in chips of rocks and minerals. 

A dozen voices joined the two of you, and you were quick to run to the closest entrance opposite of them.

A sort of betrayal spat onto the white haired stranger, and you scowled back at him. "I bet you didn't see that far beyond." You snarled, the clinking and clanking of armour reaching the two of you. 

You pressed your fingertips onto the item on your ear, inspecting the place, and how far the guards were. It seemed almost natural, like a survival instinct. 

"I didn't call them," he retorted, grabbing your forearm and running to the opposite side.

Right towards them.

"What're you doing??" You panicked, wincing away, as the two of you slid into a crouch, entering a shaft. 

"Getting us out of here," he stepped forward, following quickly, a hair's breadth away from getting caught, as the guard's legs disappeared right around the corner.

You shushed when he finally ran up a rumble of debris, roots coming from above and down, vines sprawling on the ground of the entrance into an elegant cape. 

The both of you made your way out, the light hitting your faces right away, tall grass forming an alien environment all around. 

You immediately took the cue to run, but the boy pulled you into the nearest grass and stopped your reckless escapade. 

He pressed you against him, hand cupping your mouth, breath held.

You attempted to bite his hand, before he pressed further, a sudden trepidation to his otherwise calm movement. 

That's when you saw it. 

The magnificent, blue orb that peered down on the both of you blindly, white in body, with grotesque wiring making the majority of its body. Armless, two strong legs stapled to its body. 

A Watcher. 

You caught your breath, staring, watching, observing the spectator in utter silence.

A lump formed in your throat as it came closer, moving around, the annoying screech of its feeble limps making your hairs stand. 

After a long, long time, it turned away, and you relaxed into the warm, soft grass, turning your head to glance at the boy, who looked just as taken aback. 

"Careful." He warned, and you rolled your eyes, sliding away, sitting within the meek meadow. 

He mirrored your action with crossed legs, leaning on his elbow. 

"You don't look like a Nora." He began, tilting his head, his eyes suddenly twinkling, "You're an outcast." 

"I was one," you emphasized, sighing, "I went in here in secret and then one day…" you gestured and he nodded, catching his bottom lip in-between his front teeth. 

"How did you survive? All this time, alone…" he looked around, machines leaving, their bodies whining.

"I wasn't alone." 

"Oh?" His interest piqued.

"Nothing you need you know." You pursed your lips, as the glint in his eyes came back.

"Oh, I'd be delighted to. I am a seeker of knowledge, after all." He grinned, cheeky dimples arising. 

You gave a scoff, but a smile slithered its way on your face. 

"What's your name?" You inquired again. 

"Asra, yours?" He immediately answered.

"...(Y/N). What tribe are you in? Those markings look… unfamiliar." You looked closer once again, the golden reflection upon his warm skin glistening with the sun. 

"It's complicated," he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Oh? Try me," you continued, your brow high on your forehead. 

He miserably shrugged. 

"Alright, then. Keep your secrets." You mumbled, standing up slowly, looking around for any disturbances. Nada.

Good. 

You came to a stand and straightened your spine, trailing towards the path with your hands in your pockets. 

"Ah- Wait-" he reached your side, a sigh escaping. "You probably didn't even hear of it. It's an oath - unspeakable." He continued, his posture relaxed and unrushed. 

"That's stupid." You snorted.

"So is the Nora's prohibition of passing the borders, and look where you ended." 

"Shut it," you snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "I was packed with curiousity to enter that cave, then you came along and ruined it. So, enlighten me, Asra, if your tribe has this oath of the unspeakable, why are you talking to me right now?" You spilled, and he stared, stunted.

"You're fiery. I saved us down there. Weren't it for me interrupting your brimming curiosity, you would've been long dead. A 'thanks' would be nice." He groaned and walked alongside your retreating form. 

"I would've been fine on my own. But, thanks," you sped up, "for ruining my glee adventure!" 

"Anytime!" He cheekily responded, now farther away, stopping by a bridge above a river full of leaping fish. 

You shook your head, stomping off to the small cabin you and your friend lived in. 

Your head spun as you reached the wooden fence of your home, pushing the door open. 

"Hey, (Y/N)!" She called out from farther away, and you stormed off without stopping, your mood falling downhill. "Oh, woah- hey, hey," she called from somewhere around the cottage, rushing towards you with a questionable face. "You okay? Did something happen? How was it in the caves?" She bombarded you with questions, concern mixing with excitement, "did you find anything new? Useful? Were there any machines? Oh, new info?" 

You stopped in the doorway, exhaling a puffy, cold breath, the wintery chill getting down to your wet feet. 

The redheaded Portia awaited, a basket in her hand, freeze root sticking out. 

"It was… eventful. Unfortunately ruined by some nerve-wracker." You leaned against it, shaking with fatigue. 

"Ah…" her jaw dropped, "oh, you're literally freezing- wait, I'll get the water and some blankets. Luckily they're desert dry before the first snow starts." She went in, putting the basket away, "Drop your boots by the doors!" 

You did as commanded and slumped down on the floor within the brown bear fur, a content sigh passing through your mouth. You inhaled the smoky scent of the home, happy to be back from your journey. 

"You should've seen it… been there with me. It was so… so-"

"You can tell me aaaaallll about it, but first, let's get you warm. And fed." She rubbed her hands, dipping a patched up cloth into the boiling kettle by the fireplace, dragging your protesting form to lay by it. 

You changed clothing on a whim, putting on a more fitting outfit, brown and beige most dominant upon it. 

She stuck the heated cloth outside for a few seconds, before settling it on your bare feet, letting you bath in the momentary coziness. 

"What would I do without you, Portia?" You smiled, eyes closed, already dozing off. 

"Well, you could tell me what happened. All the juicy details." She sat by you, a cheshire grin stalking its way up her freckled features. 

You gave a laugh and rubbed your hands together. 

"It was… pretty horrifying, actually. Dark, damp… so, so cold. Absolutely confusing and… slippery." You cringed, looking up at her, as she urged you on.

"You found something?" She fiddled with your ear, more of a statement than a question. 

You quickly cupped it, turning your head away. 

"I'm still not sure what it is. Best look at it first."

"Is that glitter?" She gasped, yanking away your hand.

And what do you bet, your forearm was shining with golden sparkles, smudged and disappearing like ink on wet parchment. 

"Oh, right, uhm.. I met someone." you incoherently muttered under your breath, relaxing into her soft, calloused hands. They were dry from the cold, but still warm and homey. They felt familiar and comfortable to touch, and Portia was, even if not blood related, a family of your own aswell. 

White paint traveled from the tip of her nose to her forehead, spreading over her eyebrows in a 'Y' shape.

"Wait, wait, you met someone? Someone with golden markings?" She pushed on, and when you nodded, her eyes began to twinkle, "That was a magician, they're ancient. Their tribe is rarely seen, like some sort of mythological being. They're rumoured to bless the ones that come along their way." 

"This one was one hell of a blessing then.." you grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. 

"Why's that?" She asked, letting go, replacing your cloth with another one, dipping this one to the boiling water once more. The soft bubbling of the pit sounded comforting compared to the whistle of the wind outside.

You found yourself wondering if Asra made it to his tribe safely before the first snow stroke. It was surely going to be a strong one. 

"Okay," you sat up, cross-legged, crossing your arms, "I come in, look around, everything is fine and dandy and then he comes around and- listen to this - guards show up." You sighed in exasperation, flailing your arms around.

"Guards?" She pressed on, putting your feet in the cloth once more, presenting fluffy socks by the side. 

"I don't know where they came from, but doesn't it seem a bit… weird? He comes in and they show up so abruptly…" you carry on, "maybe they spotted him coming in? Whatever… and then, a Watcher almost catches us when we come out." A shiver runs up your spine when you remember the sound of that machine. Like sharp nails running along a chalkboard. 

"Be glad it wasn't anything worse. I've heard stories of these machines, bigger and even deadlier than Watchers. Watchers are the lowest class, these are… lethal." She shook and took your hands, examining the gold again, "Perhaps that really was a magician." She smiled when you rolled your eyes, closing your hand into a fist, patting your knuckles.  
"And if he wasn't there, you most likely wouldn't be here. So, don't be a grumpy cat and come eat dinner."

A chime of laughter left her when your stomach rumbled in response to her mentioning a meal, and you couldn't help grinning and standing up, sitting by the table swiftly. 

"You know," she put a round, wooden plate infront of you and between, stopping by the furnace with a spoon, "maybe one day we'll go out together."

You tilted your head at her, leaning in your seat, "Out?"

"Pass the borders. Meet the world." A soft smile played on her lips, and you looked down at your plate, thoughts swirling around. 

"Do you think this is an omen?" You suddenly asked, slumping in your seat. 

Portia looked taken aback, and turned towards you, leaning on the counter. 

"Like, that we should give it a shot?"

You hummed in response, and she bit her lip, a grin lighting up the room. 

"Perhaps. And if it is, I say, let's go." She hooked her arm and turned back to the simmering pot, working her way through the food soon to be served. 

You pondered the idea for a minute, your chin pressed against your intertwined fingers. 

The word was glued at the tip of your tongue, with only one thought in your exhausted mind. 

"After the winter ends?" You asked, and she turned to you with wide eyes, mittens grasping the pot.

"For real?" 

"Only if you want to."

Her eyes lit up, and she sat infront of you, the pot now steaming in the middle. 

"Undoubtedly, absolutely!" She gleamed, her voice squeaky with delight. 

"Then, let's."


	2. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's lesson: Don't Break-in To Other's Huts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned: How to use italics on Ao3.

It took two months of preparation and even more gathering and hard work. In the end, you did venture out into the world.

Your destination wasn't set in stone yet, not because you didn't know _where_ to go, but because there were far too many places in this world that the two of you could visit. 

The aftermath of the raging, wintery, short days was a warming chill and the minimum of a temporary cold. Snot was sliding down your nose like a slimy boogie, and your journey had been delayed for a few days. 

_Unpleasant_ could be a good word to describe it. You felt scared and unsure, however when the both of you held big, woven baskets on your backs, strapped on and ready to go that eventual day, Portia's arm hooked under yours around the elbow, tugging you forward, you didn't hesitate at all.

The fire was out - the only left mark of the two of you living there scattered pottery, aligned chairs and the steam coming from the logs in the fireplace. You were careful to avoid trouble, machines and Nora alike, hiding within the bushes and thickets of trees with the thrill of adventure stalking close to your heels.

The ground was still quite frosted and dense, crunching under your feet as you progressed into the far lands of the cold north, with the plan to proceed northwest and then, finally, west. 

It sounded much easier than it was, because as the two of you began to ascend the familiar mountains in the middle of the Sacred Land, your heels began to ache and you stomped up beside Portia, her grin beaming down on you. 

"Can't we take a break?" You grabbed your side, and she snuck an arm around your waist, pulling you up the steep steps with her. 

"Don't be a wuss, we're not even halfway there… _yet_." She laughed at your distraught expression, patting your back. 

"Where are we going anyway? You didn't even talk to me and we're supposed to go at this _together_ … and the map was expensive…" the last words came out like a murmur, and when you two stopped before a large wall, she reached up and hoisted herself upon the brim with the help of your hands and shoulders. 

You discarded the basket first, watching her pull it aside, before helping you up, a cackle escaping. 

"I was thinking… Meridian." She bashfully dug the tips of her shoes into the snow, grabbing her basket and continuing on. 

" _Meridian?!_ " You followed, messily settling the basket into place to sit comfortably on your shoulders. "No, no," you stopped in front of her, holding your hands up, "you can't be serious. _Meridian?_ Do you know how far it is? Do you know how- _how dangerous-_ "

"I do. I do. Calm down, sheesh," she pouted, crossing her arms, "it's not like anyone will mind us being gone. It'll be fun. Adventurous, new places to explore."

You furrowed your eyebrows, rubbing the back of your neck, sending the ground a small frown. "I don't know…"

"We'll be together." She grabbed your shoulders, rubbing up and down your arms, "And fairly ready to kick ass." 

She spun you around, and you came face to face with a man of strong build and dark skin. His hair was pulled back into a frizzy ponytail, and he was dressed in fur and leather, two belts hanging lazily around his waist, equipped with a dozen cork lidded bottles filled with glowing gems and the like. His beige fur stuck out upon his shoulders, running down his back, torso connected to his pants with a tight, brow shirt. His calves were thick with additional light fur, and skinned hide adorned his thighs and soles. You didn't know where such fur originated from, but the tiny stains visibly etched onto it gave away - what you guessed - that it was either bought or stolen. Nobody around sold such thick quality of a fur.

And yet, this person was a Nora, their face blue. 

"Who are you?" You gave them a questionable stare, holding your eyes on their every move. 

"A Merchant," he spoke, voice a deep rumble, "a Nora, friend, brother, asshole… I go by many names." He chuckled and beckoned you with a wave, Portia sneaking a smile towards you, as the both of you entered his hut. 

"I thought talking to outcasts was prohibited." You pointed out, and the man sat by the fire, dusting off a plain, wooden bow, testing the string with a pangy sound.

"What the tribe doesn't know won't hurt'em." He mumbled, adjusting the weapon. 

There was a similar one by the table, paired with a sturdy, thick, red cloth clad around a set of arrows. The other one was a more pleasant brown and, seemingly, the same material.

You grabbed Portia and pulled her aside, leaning in, your voice hushed.

"Okay, what did you do?" You asked, pointing to the guy over your shoulder, who appeared less than interested in your concern.

"Got us a ticket for survival. You don't think that we could just stride out without the right things?" She grinned, her freckled nose scrunching up.

"Firstly, I haven't used a bow in so long and, secondly, we don't have anything to pay with!" You shrieked, the man giving you a suspicious smile. 

"It's already paid for, dummy," she put a finger to her lips and winked, "I've got my ways."

Tension lingered within the house, and you didn't bother fighting with the stubborn girl, keeping your questions for your journey. 

The man handed over the supplies, and with an uncertain wave, the two of you left, Portia skipping away, a big smile plastered on her face. 

"We won't get far with so many things on our backs.." you murmured, and she patted your shoulder without a care in the world.

"We'll be fine. They're not that heavy." She put away the arrows and you mimicked the gesture, leaving the area with a rhythm to your step. 

"It's not about the heaviness… but, bringing so many things with us? Might attract... _unnecessary attention."_ You shuddered, sliding down a slope with her, rocks flying sideways as the two of you landed in a nest of grass. 

"Maybe you're right, but at least we have the necessities." 

"Yeah, yeah.." you sighed, the path before you twisting and turning over the horizon. 

The sun was high, hanging in the sky, the afternoon warmth basking the both of you in a magnificent, orange light. 

Every step led to an askew path, unraveling like a slithering snake, and the far machines stomping the grounds were a caveat to something much more sinister. 

"We're not hunters." You gulped, a shake in your knees. 

"We're not Nora either, but we survived even if alone-"

" _We_ weren't alone."

"Right, right," she dismissed the note with a wave, "my point is; we trained as kids, yeah? You remember that time Mazelinka would chastise us because we always shot at the hay horses?" She laughed, the perplexities dissecting into puerility. 

"Seems like an eternity… And then Ilya would wrestle the horses and roll down the hill. Almost broke his nose." You joined in, but Portia reluctantly took in a shaky breath. "Sorry," you quickly blurted out, touching her shoulder gently, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's okay. Nothing to apologize for," she waved you off again, your concern pushing through. 

"I'm sure he's doing well." You reassured the redhead. 

"I sure as hell hope so," her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat, ears growing red. 

The rest of the path to Mother's Crown was silent with the sound of rustling grass, the wind dishelving them, clucking of birds, the running water of the river springs. Every step was a gentle reminder that you were living in the moment, and had more in front of you than anticipated. 

You ignored the machines by taking a path around a group of Lancehorns guarded by a duo of Watchers. No problems arose, and you were quickly closing in on Mother's Crown. 

There was soft chatter echoing about outside of the gates. They ignored you, as expected, some even passing right in front of you without any regard. Some glared and snarled, whilst others held a pitiful look on their blue masks.

You kept your head down, but Portia led confidently forward. 

Before you could misstep around a villager standing in front of you, their side brushed against you, sending an enigmatic, overwhelming shimmer from your fingers to your toes, the ground swivelling as you lost your footing, Portia jumping away to avoid your trampling cadence.

Your basket fell and rolled away, bow and arrow rattling next to the ginger, and your hand and waist were circled by warm hands holding you inches from the ground. 

Irises appeared in front of you, wide and curious, darting all around your face, as if analyzing your features.

His white hair tickled your forehead.

He looked just as _otherworldly_ as the day you met him. 

You squirmed to get out of his grasp, landing on your bum. 

"Sorry about that," he snorted, offering a hand to help you up. 

You glared up at him and took his hand, pulling him down onto the white, dusted path next to you. 

A number of gasps forced the air all around to feel sucked up, and a shadow loomed over you with a thistle of a glare.

It was one of the matriarchs. 

_Lansra._

You held your breath, but returned the glare, standing up and dusting yourself off. 

She seemed taken aback, and you picked up your basket, storming off with Portia.

"We apologize… the audacity of these _motherless outcasts_ is tragically nefarious." She bellowed, growling.

You stopped and turned around pointing your finger at her, "Shut it, _you old hag!_ We didn't do anything wrong!" 

Portia pulled your shoulder and shook her head, sighing. 

"Let's go, (Y/N)." 

"But-"

"(Y/N)." Her stern eyes bored into yours, and you took a deep breath. 

Sparing a glance at Asra, he returned a pursed smile, stepping in front of the old matriarch and calming her down.

"As they said," he offered a peaceful smile, but Lansra only responded with daggers to your backs, "it's okay."

You grabbed your basket, throwing it over your shoulder, and Portia led the way, with you stealing a glance at Asra. He returned the gesture, a foreign glint in his eye.

A ghostly murmur went swiftly through the village, and the clouds began to gather into a feathery blanket over your heads, the first snowflakes shyly landing on your shoulders. It gave a tiring feeling, deadweighting your baskets down with you, a sudden fatigue overcoming your shaking thrill for adventure.

"Perhaps we should stop somewhere?" You looked around, following Portia close to the woods. 

Wouldn't want to get soaked and ill.

"Where, though? Surely not the village, and the trees are void of leafs.." she began to mutter, spectating the area. 

A thin trail of dark grey smoke impaled the skies, and the two of you came to a halt nearest to a wall of a hill. 

"A cabin?" You inquired, and Portia looked excitedly back at you. 

"Only one way to find out!"

The two of you climbed your way up a set of frozen steps, once coming to a stop, faced with a tall wall, but you briskly dealt with the problem by setting your baskets on eachother, quickly back to your feet. 

It was until you came face to face with a Strider did the two of you stop, uneasy.

"Shouldn't we just… kill it?" You asked, squinting towards any weaknesses with your focus. The area scanned for any other machines, but none nearby appeared. "Seems like it got cut off its herd or something…"

"We can go around it. It'll be quicker." Portia pointed to a set of shelves sticking out of the mountain. 

"Don't think that's a good idea. Could be slippery."

"Well, as I said.. one way to find out." She got ready to go, but you grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. 

"Listen, killing it is safer. You could hurt yourself pretty badly." You argued, and she retorted right back.

"Yeah, but we're not Braves, nor hunters or soldiers, just two wanderers. Risking that it could kill us before we do so ourselves is not very appetising." She hushed, hissing.

"Yeah well, we still brought weapons. We have a chance."

"So do we with avoiding it." 

"Don't be reckless! There's two of us, we can get it over with!" You raised your voice, pointing towards it. "Plus, the house is right behind it!"

The Strider churned out, turning in your direction. First its eye alerted with canary yellow, then red, and you both ducked down as it jumped over the rock of your hiding place. You sprinted towards the cabin, coming closer, the machine now out of the way, its wired hooves digging into the snow behind you.

Perhaps it was the pump of adrenaline, or the fact it was faster than you, but you took two steps at a time, pulling each other upwards like a lever.

"Almost there!" You shouted, reaching for the shimmering doorknob.

 _Please be open_.

The door opened forcefully, and you slammed it in the Strider's face, just as it was closing in, tumbling to the ground onto a soft, furry carpet.

"Yes!" You said in unison. Panting, a set giggles resided in the cozy hut.

The machine outside kicked the door, and then suddenly, everything went silent with one, sharp screech. 

You sat up, frozen, watching the door. 

"What…"

It peered open with a painful croak, a figure the size of you and Portia combined - perhaps even bigger - ducking under it, their hood down, eyes shining with inexplicable rage and anxiety. A darkly coated wolf followed, snarling. 

He had medium, black hair and piercing, emerald eyes, his throat tethered by a spiked choker with a torn chain, body scarred. 

Portia shuddered, her baby blue eyes wide.

She felt for your hand and grasped it as his voice came out in a thundery rasp.

"Get out."


End file.
